Disney infinity: el comienzo de la magia
by blozul
Summary: Todos conocen el popular juego de Disney infinity pero nadie sabe como fue el inicio de esta magia como se conocieron los personajes que es en realidad la toy box y descubrirás el secreto del origen de la magia
1. El origen del gran heroe

**Disney infinity: la magia empieza**

**Capítulo 1 **

Narrador de la toy box: hace mucho tiempo en un lugar desconocido solo había oscuridad y después comenzó a ver unos puntos brillantes y tan calientes que con ellos te sientes seguros todos conocen el infinito pues hay todo vivimos sigue siendo un misterio pero toda cosa que se conoce tiene su inicio pero hubo una vez una estrella que brillo tan fuerte y tan luminosa que un día cayó del cielo.

(Después una se ve un cielo completamente estrellado pero una estrella brilla tan fuerte que cayó del cielo y cae al piso pero deja un destello alrededor de él y crea tierra nueva que mientras se mueve la estrella crea árboles, montañas, cascadas, flores, etc. Pero de repente ve un haz brillante de color azul y se acercó a él pero lo persiguieron y el punto brillante se movía rápido pero las estrellas azules chocaban con la amarilla y poco a poco fueron así hasta que crearon una silueta humana brillante de color amarilla)

Silueta: Pero donde estoy que este lugar que hora es

(Y ese momento comienza a iluminarse el cielo y se toma de un colar azul oscuro y comenzaba a generarse tierra desde lejos la silueta estaba confundida no sabía adonde tenía que ir hasta que vio un pequeña choza poco a poco la silueta comenzaba a tener más humano se hacia los pantalones le crecía el cabello hasta que al fin se le hicieron los ojos y entonces toco la puerta pero nadie le contestaba y otra vez toco pero esta vez…)

Desconocido: Quien habla

Humano: Yo solo una persona

Desconocido: Peor cuál es tu nombre

Humano: (histérico) no lo sé señor estoy muy confundido no sé dónde estoy no sé qué tipo de chiste es este por favor ayúdeme señor que tocar su puerta es lo más lógico que he tenido en todo el día por favor ayúdeme

(En ese momento se abre la puerta de esta choza y aparece un hombre alto con una larga barba y bata roja y un sombrero azul con estrellas en el)

Desconocido: Y dime si no sabes dónde estás ni sabes quién eres entonces como llegaste aquí

Humano: No lo sé solo sé que estaba cayendo el cielo no tenía ni brazos ni piernas me perseguían unas luces de color azul y ya los tenía el cielo se comenzó a iluminar y vi esta choza y aquí estamos los dos

Desconocido: Que raro que pase esto ven acompáñame rápido

Humano: A dónde vamos

Desconocido: A la planta baja

(Entonces se jala de una palanca el desconocido y se abre una escalera y los dos bajan)

Desconocido: y por cierto yo me llamo Yensid

Humano: Yensid que buen nombre nunca lo había escuchado pero que buen nombre

Yensid: Ya no digas mas dices que bajaste del cielo

Humano: Si y no sé cómo llegue aquí

(Entonces Yensid saca un libro viejo que en la portada aparece una I y na F en un hexágono irregular)

Yensid: Sabes este lugar se llama toy box y ha estado aquí desde el inicio de los comienzos este lugar había servido para cada idea y sueño que había en el universo pero todo eso cambio en un trágico día

(Flashback mientras Yensid narra)

Yensid: Desde el comienzo este lugar era basto y grande hasta que un día llego la maldad un ser completamente negro y de mirada fría y vacío y destruyo todo el lugar y la gente que estaba aquí desapareció sin dejar ningún solo rastro dice la profecía que un muchacho de buen corazón y de imaginación que alcanza hasta el infinito podrá derrotar a la maldad y así regresarle a este mundo la gloria que perdió

(Fin del flashback)

Humano: Si pero que tiene conmigo

Yensid: Ven acompáñame de nuevo

(Entonces los dos salen de la choza y Yensid señala el cielo)

Yensid: Mira este cielo y esta flora ya no aparecía desde hace mucho tiempo hasta que apareciste tú y todo volvía a toda su hermosura no desde que mi joven pupilo desapareció sin dejar rastro

Humano: Que me quieres decir

Yensid: Que tú eres el que le regresa la magia a este lugar tú eres el elegido

Humano: Yo pero yo no sé absolutamente nada de una misión yo no sé nada de imaginar de que me hablas

Yensid: Tu eres el elegido tiene un camino un te daré una mochila con comida tendrás que hacer un viaje muy largo

Humano: Yo no sé dónde ir y si yo fuera el elegido como sabría que llegue

Yensid: Mira niño tu camino es donde está la estrella más lejana hacia la derecha y la estrella más cercana a la izquierda sigue la dos y sabrás cuando llegues

Humano: Sabes que si no mi nombre me puedo inventar uno

Yensid: Si puedes muchacho pero no sé qué nombre quisiera tener

Humano: Que tal Blozul

Yensid: Blozul pero qué tipo de nombre es ese

Blozul: El mismo tipo de nombre que es Yensid

Yensid: tuche

Blozul: Pero si estoy en peligro

Yensid: Recuerda esto tu poder esta en tu imaginación ya vete

(Y entonces este Blozul se va y deja lejos la choza y ya no la ve después de 7 horas este Blozul se desespera y ya no sabe a dónde dirigirse)

Blozul: Ya estoy harto jamás llegare a tal dichoso lujar

(Entonces las 2 estrellas comienzan a brillar muy fuerte que hacen que se logre ver un gran castillo)

Blozul: (sorprendido) Entonces es ahí donde tengo que ir pues me dirijo para allá

(Blozul corre lo más rápido que pudo hasta que se topó con el castillo entonces descanso un momento por las escaleras y noto que el lugar estaba completamente destruido como si algo lo hubiera atacado)

Blozul: Este lugar es muy viejo no me he equivocado

(Y Blozul toca la escalera con su mano y comienza a iluminarse el lugar y comienza a reconstruirse el lugar como si algo mágico hubiera en el chico y después se comienza a iluminar un sendero dentro del castillo)

Blozul: ¡GUAU! Como es que hice eso bueno no importa creo que ya se para dónde dirigirme pero no sé qué hacer

Voz: No te preocupes amiguito yo si

(Blozul salto de un susto y detrás de la sombra se descubre un pequeño ratón con el mismo uniforme que Yensid)

Blozul: Quien eres tu

Voz: Bueno que bueno que preguntes yo me llamo Mickey mouse

Blozul: Mickey porque el nombre se me hace conocido

Mickey: Porque tú me conocías

Blozul: (Sorprendido) ¿A si?

Mickey: Si y ya era tiempo que llegara

Blozul: De que llegara no sé qué está pasando aquí y al parecer tú eres la única persona que me conoces

Mickey: (Riendo) Bueno eso es cierto pero no hay tiempo de discutir

Blozul: Tiempo para que

Mickey: Para reunir a los personajes más importante en la historia de infinity

Blozul: ¿Que es infinity?

Mickey: Infinity es todo lo que conoces es todo lo que creas pero lamentablemente ha caído en la oscuridad y tú nos liberaras

Blozul: Bueno ya entendí o sea piensan que aparecí de repente solo para liberar todo el infinity

Mickey: Si así es bueno entre más rápido sea mejor

Blozul: Bueno en eso tiene razón

Mickey: Entonces que esperas vete ya

(Entonces este Blozul y Mickey se van al patio trasero y ven un kiosco y van a él)

Blozul: Que chistoso el libro de Yensid tiene el mismo logo

Mickey: (Sorprendido) que conociste a mi maestro

Blozul: (Sorprendido) entonces su eres su discípulo perdido

Mickey: Al parecer si

Blozul: Bueno no importa el punto es como se quiénes son los elegidos para en mi misión

Mickey: Créeme lo reconocerás apenas y los veas

Blozul: Y si estoy en perdido

Mickey: Tu poder vendrá en tu imaginación

Blozul: ¿Por qué todos dicen eso?

Mickey: Ten suerte

(Entonces Mickey empuja a Blozul al gran circulo morado y lo transporta a…)

**Continuara…**


	2. Ser un asustador

**Capitulo 2**

**Ser un asustador**

Narrado de la toy box: Hay mucho mundos en nuestra infinito pero hay algunos que lo juzgamos por la apariencia lo que no se sabe es de que lo que más le tenemos miedo o que no conocemos tal vez puede ser un gran apoyo y un gran compañero de aventura

(En la entrada de monster university)

Mike: Sully puedes creerlo de nuevo en esta escuela donde comenzó nuestra amistad

Sully: Si Mike pero recuerda que por culpa de esas cosas nos expulsaron de aquí

Mike: Si Sully pero recuerda que si no fuera por eso no seriamos los mejores asustadores en monster inc.

Sully: Bueno eso sí pero por qué crees que no ha llamado la directora Hardscrabble

(De repente ven toda la escuela la ven destruida y con squishy esperándolo en la puesta

Sully: squishy que fue lo que paso

Squishy: Los de pavor Tec nos atacaron hicieron carteles por todo lados y además embarraron de papel higiénico todo el lugar o no hay vienen otra vez

(Todos se ocultan detrás de los arbustos y después que se van los de los pavor tec salen del escondite)

Mike: Entonces nos llamaron para que los ayudemos en este problema

Squishy: Si lo llamamos para que nos ayuden que se vallan esos payasos

Sully: Si pero donde están los demás

Squishy: no los se están desaparecidos desde ayer no sé qué vamos a hacer

(Y en otro lugar de la escuela se ve un destello color amarillo y aparece Blozul)

Blozul: ¡Auch! eso dolió pero donde estoy

(De repente ve una criatura de un solo ojo tentáculos y de color azul)

Blozul: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Monstruo: Un humano ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Y después de eso el monstruo de desmalla y Blozul queda paralizado)

Blozul: Pero que rayos paso

Mickey: Descuida no pasó nada nadamas está en uno de un millón de mundos que existen

Blozul: Mickey dime donde estas

Mickey: No te espantes estoy en tu cabeza

Blozul: En mi cabeza porque estás ahí

Mickey: no importa eso ahorita solo lo que importa es que tienes que disfrazarte

Blozul: Disfrazarme para que

Mickey: Es que en el mundo que estas habitan puro monstruos

Blozul: (tartamudeando) diji-diji- dijiste monstruos ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

Mickey: No te espantes estos monstruos aunque no lo creas le dan miedo a los humanos

Blozul: Miedo a los humanos pero entonces por qué dicen que lo monstruos dicen que espantan a la gente

Mickey: Lo que pasa es que ellos espantan para que ellos tengan energía para su ciudad

Blozul: Es que no conocen la electricidad acaso

Mickey: Al parecer no pero mira tiene que parecerte a uno de ellos para que no se espanten y busques a nuestros héroes

Blozul: Y como hago eso

Mickey: Esto es difícil pero tienes que buscar a un monstruo despistado y hacer que se desmaye

Blozul: Creo que eso ya no va hacer un problema y después que hago

Mickey: Tienes que ver el objetivo y yo me encargo de los demás

Blozul: Esta bien ya lo hice y ahora que

(Después de eso le rodeo ráfagas de luz amarilla y poco a poco tomaba la figura del monstro desmayado)

Blozul: Que, que me paso

Mickey: Nada ya está listo tu disfraz ahora busca a los 3 héroes

Blozul: Como los reconoceré

Mickey: Ya te dije te acordaras de ellos

(De nuevo con Mike y sully)

Mike: Peor bien que haremos nos atacan

Sully: Yo tengo una idea

Mike: ¿Cuál?

Sully: Llamaremos al mejor bromista que conozco

Mike: No Sully ni te atrevas

Sully: si llamaremos a Randall Bugs

(Un día después llega Randall al lugar)

Randall: hola Sullivan

Sully: hola Randall

Randall: Y dime para que me llamaron

Mike: Tenemos problemas con los de la Pavor tec

Randall: Ya me di cuenta todo esta arruinado

(De repente se oye un grito de ayuda)

Blozul: que alguien me ayude (pensando) bien busco a monstros que ni conozco y me quedo atrapado con tres mostros muy feos

(Entonces Sully, Mike y Randall buscan el origen de grito y encuentran a 3 estudiantes de la pavor tec con un monstro de un solo ojo azul que estaba amarrado de unas cuerdas)

Mike: ¡OIGAN! Dejen a ese monstro en paz

Estudiante 1: y dime que harás tu albóndiga verde

Sully: Oye no le hables así que aunque no lo creas el da más miedo que ustedes 3 juntos

Estudiante 3: Tú cállate bola de pelo

Randall: Ya chicos ya dejen a esto 2 perdedores y luchen conmigo

Sully y Mike: (Enojados) Nos dijiste que

Blozul: Ya todo el mundo por qué tanta pelea necesaria

Estudiante 2: Tú cállate monstro de un solo ojo

Blozul: (Susurrando) ahora que hago

Mickey: ¡RUJE!

Blozul: Dijiste que

Mickey: solo ruje

Blozul: Esta bien

(Entonces este Blozul ruje tan fuerte que los estudiantes del pavor tec huyen del miedo y esto hace que la ventana del edificio se rompa que unos de los fragmentos cortan las cuerdas que ataban a Blozul)

Sully: Como hiciste eso

Blozul: No lo se

Mike: Muy bien compañero tienes un gran talento

Blozul: En serio lo crees

Randall: Bueno yo soy mejor pero tú no lo hiciste nada mal

Blozul: Bueno gracias creo

Mike: Pero dime amigo cómo te llamas

Blozul: Me llamo Blozul

Mike: Y dime desde cuando estas en esta escuela

(Blozul no sabía que contestar así que se le ocurrió algo)

Blozul: yo llegue apenas a la escuela ayer soy de intercambio

Sully: Bueno al parecer tú ya conoces a muestra escuela rival el pavor tec

Blozul: Si ya me di cuenta y dime porque tienen conflicto con ella

Sully: De hecho no sabemos a si y bienvenidos a Monter university

Blozul: Y oigan ustedes tres cuanto tiempo llevan estudiando

Randall: De hecho nosotros tres fuimos expulsados

Blozul: huy lo siento

Mike: De todas maneras somos los mejores asustadores

Blozul: Asusta que

Mike: Es que no conoces que es un asustador

Blozul: De hecho no yo estudio

(Le llegan recuerdos de un Mike pequeño con una gorra de MU diciendo que quiere ser asustador y después que llega a una escuela y después le dan un tour y le di un monstro hembra que dice y esta es la facultad de tecnología y después vuelve a la realidad)

Blozul: En la facultad de tecnología

Sully: O ya vemos pero si tienes un don de asustador por que no te uniste a la facultad de sustos

Mike: O déjalo Sully si no le gusta sencillamente no le gusta

Blozul: Pero si fueron expulsados que hacen aquí

Sully: a Mike y a mí lo llamo la maestra para encargarnos y después llamamos a este peje lagarto parado aquí

Randall: (Enojado) Oye a quien le dijiste peje lagarto

Sully: A ti

(Después ellos dos comienzan a discutir mientras Mike y Blozul platicaban9

Blozul: Ahora por que pelean

Mike: Lo que pasa es que han sido rivales desde la susto olimpiadas

Blozul: La susto que cosa

Mike: Las susto olimpiadas son el evento más importante en esta escuela desde hace 75 años muchos de ahí no salen vivos

Blozul: Y cuando comienza

Mike: Ya pasaron como hace 2 meses

Blozul: y me lo perdí

Mike: Pero estos 2 no son el problema ahora el problema es que nuestra universidad rival nos atacan la pavor tec

Blozul: Si y como lo piensan hacer

Mike: Primero hay que buscar a los otros

Blozul: Cuales son los otros

Mike: Bueno hay que buscar toda nuestra vieja fraterni…

(Pero este Squishy aparece pero por detrás y espanta a Mike y Sully)

Squishy: Hola chicos

Blozul: Oye nos espantaste

Squishy: Perdón ya sabe que no es nuestra intención

(Pero los 5 oyen un grito desde la torre de reloj)

Art: ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA!

Sully: pero que sucede Art

Art: atraparon a Terry y a Terry Perry

Blozul: Hay no hay que salvarlos y donde estas

Art: Hasta allá arriba

Sully: Y cómo quieres que subamos hasta haya arriba

Blozul: Espera tengo una idea

(Blozul agarra el tubo que estaba allá y comienza a subir)

Mike: Si tú lo dices porque tienes tentáculos

Randall: Principiantes

(Y Randall comienza a subir)

Blozul: Vamos pueden hacerlo ustedes tienen garras

(Y Mike y Sully cada quien agarra un tubo)

Sully: Una carrera wasausky

Mike: Te ganare

Randall: (Gritando) Ya ustedes dos suban

(Y los 2 suben y llegan al mismo tiempo)

Sully: Hay esta wasausky te gane

Mike: Te que me hablas yo te gane a ti

Blozul: Ya los dos llegaron empate y aun no llegamos

(Después de un minuto llegan hasta la torre)

Terri: Que bueno que llegaron

Blozul: (Shock) Terri y Terry Perry son el mismo cuerpo

Mike: Vamos no me digas que nunca has visto a un chico de 2 cabezas

Blozul: De hecho no

Terry: Bueno quien es el

Sully: Ha si Blozul Terri Y Terry con ye Terri y Terry Perry Blozul

Blozul: Encantado

(Entonces los 7 contando cabezas bajaron todos por las escaleras y llegaron al piso)

Mike: Si había escaleras por que no subimos por ellas al principio

Blozul: ¡Ups!

Squishy: Bueno no importa mi Padre os quiere ver a todos en la casa

(Después todos van a la fraternidad de ok)

Carlton: Hola todos como le van y el quien es y el acaso no era ese de ROR

Squishy: Bueno él es Blozul y si el otro es Randall que nos va a ayudar con los de pavor tec

Carlton: Bueno comienzo pues entonces yo tengo la idea de robarnos a si mascota

Sully: no ya lo habíamos atrapado Mike y yo

Carlton: Si pero 1 mes después que lo expulsaron lo recuperaron

Mike: Entonces tengo un plan

(3 horas después de explicar su plan Mike ya se hizo de su plan)

Mike: Entonces todos entendieron

Todos: Si

Mike: Pues vámonos por Archí

Sully: Pero alto como llegaremos a la universidad

Terri: o yo conozco una entrada todos síganme

Blozul: En la coladera que asco

Mike: si Perry no tuviste otra idea

Perry: Yo que la idea la tubo mi hermano

Mike: Bueno a veces me los confundo

Terri: Bueno llegamos

(Blozul revisa si no hay nadie y todos salen del escondite)

Randall: Bueno llegamos vamos por el cerdo

Sully: Alto Randall hay guardias

(Entonces este Mike saca un mapa de su mochila)  
Mike: Bueno si nosotros estamos aquí y el establo allá podemos irnos por aquí y después por aquí)

(Después ya todos están en el establo y Sully agarra al cerdo)

Sully: (Gritando) MU es la onda

(Pero sully grito tan fuerte que los guardias oyeron el grito y corran haya)

Randall: Bien hecho bola de pelos

Blozul: (susurrando) MU es la onda

(De inmediato Blozul ve escenas de como Sully levanta a Mike con su gorra de MU y este Mike tiene a Archí)

Mike: Blozul despierta es hora de irnos

(Todos corren hasta que Blozul se detiene)  
Art: Que haces vamos

Blozul: No yo los distraeré ustedes váyanse

Mike: Pero Blozul

Blozul: (Gritando) ¡Váyanse ya!

(Todos corrieron y Blozul se quedó)

Guardia 1: Hay esta atrápenlo

Blozul: A que no me atrapan

Guardia 2: tras el

(Y los guardias persiguen a Blozul hasta que ellos sacan una sustancia naranja que deja inconsciente a Blozul y ellos lo atrapan y Blozul despierta en una conserjería)

Blozul: Hay no sáquenme de aquí

(Después se enfoca en los demás en la coladera y Mike se detiene)

Mike: No esto no es justo

Sully: De que hablas Mike

Mike: De que Blozul se sacrificó por nosotros y no estamos haciendo nada

Randall: ya wasausky ya déjalo

Mike: No yo voy a ir por el

Sully: espera Mike…

Mike: No Sully aunque lo conocí muy poco es un amigo que no podemos dejar

Sully: No me dejaste terminar iré contigo

Randall: Están locos están a salvo y ustedes piensan ir por el

Mike: Si porque aunque él no sea asustador él es mejor asustador que tu

(Y Sully y Mike se regresa y la escena regresa e la consejería)  
Blozul: Hay no ahora que hare

(Y después Blozul ve mucho papel higiénico y tubos)

Blozul: Tengo una idea

(Regresa la escena con Mike y sully)

Sully: Mike ahorita que estoy indefenso o tengo un arma que hago

Mike: Espera creo que vi una pistola de pintura por aquí en mi mochila

(Mike saca la pistola de pintura y se la da a sully)

Sully: Bueno es mejor tener lago que nada

(Regresa la escena a Blozul)

Blozul: Bueno ya estoy armado pero ahora como salgo

(Blozul ve la ventana abierta y salta sobre ella Y cae sobre Mike y Sully)

Mike: Esta bien Blozul que bueno

Sully: Blozul pensé que te habían atrapado

Blozul: Si pero me escape e invente el lanzador de P.H.

Mike: ¿P.H.?

Blozul: Lanzador de papel higiénico

(Guardias ve al trio y van por el Sully y Blozul le disparan con sus armas pero este Mike saca una cosa naranja y se las lanza)  
Sully: No podremos salir de ahí no sé qué vamos hacer

(Cuando ya casi lo atrapaba este Randall aparece montado sobre Archí y escapa el cuarteto)

Blozul: (Sorprendido) Randall

Randall: Bueno no los pude dejar

(Y entonces este corre a la coladera y llegan a Monster University pero lo venían persiguiendo los guardias)

Mike: Si lo logramos

Guardia 2: Alto hay

Randall: Ya muchachos según las reglas oficiales de rivalidad de universidades si la mascota llega a otra universidad ya se vuelve suya

Blozul: Si ganamos

(En eso entonces llega los demás y lo festejan pero Blozul ya recuerda todo y pasa escenas de la película Monster University y se da cuenta que Sully, Mike, Randall son los héroes y pasa el día siguiente y llama al trio)  
Sully: Dime que sucede Blozul

Blozul: Bueno lo que pasa es que yo no soy de esta dimensión los buscaba a ustedes tres porque son los héroes de todo infinity

Mike: Debe de ser una broma verdad dime que lo es

Blozul: No lo es ustedes tres tienen una imaginación única que nadie se compara

Randall: Así y resulta después que eres humano

Blozul: Bueno hablando de eso

(Blozul de nuevo toma su forma humano y brillos amarillos lo rodean y lo tiran al cielo)

Blozul: Descuiden no se espanten no soy toxico como piensan ustedes me ensayaron a no juzgan a la gente por su exterior y si no por su interior

Sully: Bueno aun yo sigo espantado pero lo que sea lo tres nos apoyamos pero no nos toques por que no te creo de que seas toxico

Blozul: Esta bien no los tocare

(Pero de repente a los cuatro lo rodean brillos amarillos y lo transporta de nuevo a la Toy Box)

Mickey: Lo lograste Blozul conseguiste a tres héroes

(Pero Blozul se da cuenta de que afuera del castillo ya no hay nada vacío están los edificios de monster university)  
Blozul: (Sorprendido) ¡GUAU! Pero como lo lograste

Mickey: Al convencer a personajes de este mundo lograste que los recuerdos de ellos se materializaran aquí

Randall: Genial primero resulta que el monstruo es humano y que luego tiene un amigo rat…

(Randall no pudo acabar ya que cuando se acercó a una cabina de teléfono le pego una mano gigante y todos se rieron)

Mickey: Blozul te tengo que mostrar algo

Blozul: Que

Mickey: Solo sígueme

(Mickey y Blozul tocan de nuevo tocan el botón mágico transportador de Infinity y lo lleva a un circo llenos de pedestales vacío)

Blozul: Mickey que se supone que es esto

Blozul: Solo observa

Mickey: Solo sígueme y observa

(Cuando se acercaban al primer pedestal se aparecieron brillos amarillos construyendo una estatua de Mickey)

Blozul: ¡GUAU!

Mickey: y espera que aún no se acaba

(Después se acercaron a los 3 siguientes pedestales y se formaron 3 figuras la de Randall de Sully y de Mike de oro)

Blozul: ¡Guau! Pero y la mía

Mickey: no lo sé dicen que cuando venga el héroe principal al acercarse al centro se hace una estatua de el gigante de oro así que intentamos

Blozul: Bueno no pierdo nada

(Se acercan al centro y después tiembla el suelo y se hace una gigantesca estatua de Blozul pero de piedra)

Mickey: No entiendo debería de ser de oro

Blozul: No importa Mickey

(Pero después aparecen unos arcos en los pedestales y la punta de los pies de la estatua de Blozul se trasforma en bronce)

Blozul: Lo veo y no lo creo bueno Mickey pero que me dices de los pedestales vacío

Mickey: son los héroes que aún no han llegado aquí entonces estás listo para la siguiente misión

Blozul: Mickey yo nací listo

Mickey: Bueno pero espera

(Mickey le lanza un hechizo a Blozul)

Blozul: Mickey que me hiciste

Mickey: Te hizo un hechizo de fuego ahora tienes el poder del fuego pero ten cuidado

Blozul: Si pero porque me lo das

Mickey: Porque al mundo que viajas necesitaras esto

Blozul: y donde me dirigiré

Mickey: No te diré es más divertido así

Blozul: OYE

Mickey: Ya ve y busca a los siguientes héroes y ten suerte

Blozul: No la necesitare

(Y entonces se para en el círculo de Infinity y lo transporta a una ciudad con muchos edificios y coches ustedes ya saben que mundo es verdad)


End file.
